


The Intricate Dance of Sarcastic Retorts

by accol



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Muzzles, Orgy, Pegging, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.  Various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: OT6, a side effect of the accident that turned bruce into the hulk is that he’ll enter something similar to heat every now and then, the other’s avengers are only too happy to help him through it._

Before S.H.I.E.L.D., Bruce would pay someone to lock him up in the mountains or the jungle or in a cave in the desert… it didn’t matter where as long as the person took their money and ran as far as they could as fast as they could.  He’d tried meditation, masturbation, medication… none of it had worked and he’d always lost time when the urges overtook him, waking up spent and surrounded by the chaos of destruction.

Now, it’s Clint that always is the first to see the signs: the blown pupils, the grinding teeth, the muscles clenching and relaxing as Bruce felt the tickle of his heat approaching; Clint would take him quietly to the training room, gathering Natasha en route and they’d have him until they were exhausted and sore, absorbing the first wave of his overwhelming need with surprising gentleness.  Steve would come next, breeding him until he was sticky with come; and then Tony and his tireless gadgets, using Bruce’s hole for hours at a time but never managing to fuck him dry; and then Thor whose insatiability and indestructibility were a blessing.  Now, Bruce remembers everything — every stroke, every kiss, every orgasm — and he doesn’t have to run anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: bottom!Clint, gangbang_

Clint didn’t need to be held down, he just liked to be; there was something about clenching his muscles as he struggled under them that made his head empty of all the bullshit that usually simmered there. Thor’s huge hands circled his ankles, pulling them toward his ears and forcing his ass open for the rest of them; he grunted when Cap struck his ass with an open hand and Nick did the same. Tony’s wicked tongue opened him up, driving long tendrils of pleasure up his spine as he mouthed Thor’s and then Bruce’s hardening dicks. They were hung, he could only take them partially into his mouth before he gagged, and Clint could barely wait for the stretch when they fucked him. Tony stood aside and Clint looked up between his knees; it was Natasha’s massive strap-on that he saw first, then her smirking lips, and he threw his head back with a groan of expectation.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: sub!Bruce; Bruce submits completely to the rest of the Avengers because it ensures the Hulk won’t come out if someone else has control in bed._

Giving up control — making someone else responsible for it all — was the only thing that made the rage subside to nothing more than a tickling murmur, and Bruce was lucky enough to have a whole team full of someones willing to take control.  

He let them use his body — stretching, caressing, fucking, riding… it didn’t matter, any of it or all of it at once — and he wanted every command.  The freedom from the decisions, if only for this, was utter bliss.

His tongue was buried in Natasha’s pussy, her fingers wound into his wavy hair as she ground against his mouth; Coulson and Clint — one above and one below — pushed into his ass with a slow grind that made that tickle recede even further; Thor’s massive hand reached between their bodies and rhythmically squeezed his cock.  Above them all, Fury and Stark stroked themselves, hot come painting his skin when they came.  Soon they’d let him have his turn, but until then all he wanted was to give them everything.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: alpha!Coulson knots omega!Bruce_

Omegas like Bruce were so rare that they were virtually nonexistent, and Phil cherished him.  Phil wasn’t exactly a typical alpha; sure he was exceptionally good at his job, brave and a good marksman, but most alphas didn’t feel the need to bring their omegas little gifts like he did, like they were courting… a new pipetter, a book on mass spectrometry for biophysicists, a radiation detector.  It worked though, and Bruce’s scent took on the odor of interest, his smile went to his eyes, wrinkling the corners as he ran his thumb over the pipetter’s button in a way designed to make Phil’s cock swell.  Finally, Phil grinned widely, hearts in his eyes, in the moments before he found himself knot-deep in Bruce’s wetness, spilling again and again as Bruce clenched around him.  


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Coulson/Hawkeye, when Clint was younger and he first joined up with SHIELD he had a bit of a Daddy Kink that Phil was more than happy to oblige_

They weren’t really that much different in age, but Phil knew how he came across:  tidy, respectable, mature.  The suit helped matters, and it was only a matter of days after Hawkeye was recruited that he was looking at Phil with a needy look in his eyes…  it only took a few more weeks for Phil to figure out what the look actually _meant_ (when Clint pulled him aside, kissed him silly, and then explicitly said exactly what he’d like from Phil).

Oh.   _Ok._  Phil could do this, telling himself it was all in the service of SHIELD and keeping its agents functioning and happy, but really knowing he wanted in Clint’s pants just as much as Clint wanted him there.

He pulled Clint over his knee, his ass poised right under Phil’s right hand and his erection hard to ignore as it pressed into Phil’s thigh.  “Have you been a bad boy, Clint?” he asked, not waiting for an answer before he reddened Clint’s skin.  


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: BlackHawk - “Let me hear you sing, birdy."_

“Are you gonna be loud for me?”  Natasha’s words came out in pushes of breath each time she thrust into Clint’s ass.  He was biting his lip trying to stay quiet, but she could see his control cracking.  “Come on, let me hear it,” she purred, hand closing around the head of his cock, squeezing with each drive of the strap-on.  

He pulled his knees higher, eyes squeezed shut and breath coming fast, but still no moans, no strangled versions of her name.  Her ass muscles flexed hard as she changed the angle, up and in, the harness pushing hard against her clit with every stroke.

“Nat,” Clint gritted out as come looped across his chest.  “Fuck, Nat,” he said, still quiet, but for Hawkeye that was a scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all respect to Jeff Buckley…

_Anonymous asked: Clint/Natasha, “this is our last goodbye"_

Church bells chimed in the pale light of the Budapest morning, air heavy with the morning fog that had yet to burn away.  Clint slid silently from under the sheet, sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands; he knew he had to run… it was only a matter of time before they found him, red in his ledger, and he wasn’t going to let Natasha sacrifice herself again.  

She shifted on the bed behind him, a simple swish of the fabric over her bare skin, uncomplicated; he wanted to stay, to curl around her, her around him, scars highlighted against their pale flesh, lips tracing those lines as their hips rocked together.   

But he couldn’t stay, and as he ran, lungs burning, heart aching, he thought so hard on her soft eyes and the memories.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Steve/Thor, Steve’s in heat and Thor can’t stop fucking him_

“Not all human men smell this exquisite,” Thor growled between deep thrusts.  “Why can I not resist you?”

“Too much talking, not enough kissing,” Steve breathed, pulling Thor down and forcing their mouths together until their bodies blurred into one massive, golden, insatiable being that gave and took in equal measures.  

The superserum had made him this way, and decades trapped in ice had only made Steve’s body that much more desperate for Thor’s touch; his hole needed to be filled, to be fucked, to be breeded until the evidence of their coupling spilled down his thighs and saturated the sheets.  

Thor’s meaty hands pinned Steve’s wrists above his head; Steve planted his feet on Thor’s chest, and they powered together until the sound of skin slapping upon skin filled the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Steve/Fem!Tony, first time, w/ seductive Toni and awkward, virginal Steve._

“Would you like to see my… lab?” Toni asked, a red fingertip scraping lightly down the front of Steve’s neck just as he gulped, making his adam’s apple bounce.  “Nothing to be nervous about, big boy,” she purred, squeezing his bicep.

The next thing Steve knew, he was pressed nervously up against the wall of her workshop, trying to keep a good, safe distance; robot parts cluttered all of the horizontal surfaces (some part of him was grateful for this, even if he wouldn’t let the thought about _why_ quite solidify) and he was trying to look everywhere except at the bare patch of skin at her lower back where her dress dipped low and revealingly improper.  She smiled and gave a little _tsk_ as she walked over into his space, hiking up her skirt and pushing one knee between Steve’s thighs, pressing her hip against his groin enough to make him go hot in the face.

She took his hand in hers and slowly drew his finger between her lips, down and back up, pressing harder with her hip.  Steve tried not to giggle at the sensation, but he couldn’t help it; fortunately, she seemed to like him even more at that.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Stony, Werewolf!AU_

They circled each other, the two alphas, one with a golden streak across his burgundy eyes and the other snow white; the moonlight felt heavy around them even as the dawn threatened the horizon.  A golden paw took a playful, arrogant swat at a muzzle, only to get trapped between the jaws of the other; the tension skyrocketed, backs bristling, before there was nothing but a snarling blur of fur and fangs, wrestling, twining together.  
  
The first rays of sun pierced their panting forms, fangs receding, claws retracting, until they were two men grappling on the soft forest floor in the pale light.  Sweat slick skin rubbed across skin, fine hair mingling as their bodies pressed together, red lips shining in the low light, still curling back in a snarl.  Despite being pinned beneath his adversary, a single, black eyebrow raised high as they felt their cocks hardening, aligned.  It was a challenge, and the day was new.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Tony/Steve, “put on the suit". The one with all the sextoy attachments._

“Alright, Mr. Future, how about you show me these new fangled things instead of just hinting at ‘em,” Steve said, pushing Tony away from his ear, tired of listening to the incessant teasing about how people didn’t have to have sex through a hole in a sheet these days.

Tony smiled broadly, all teeth, and said, “I’d advise you to be careful what you ask for, Captain, but, ok, if you insist.” He was disgustingly gleeful, and Steve’s stomach knotted in a combination of anticipation and dread; his dick apparently only felt anticipation, however, and it pressed against the seam of his trousers.

With a whizz and some clicks, Tony suited up, a metallic giant nearing Steve, every stomp of his boots sending a frisson of nervous glee bubbling through him; Steve stuck out his chin defiantly because he wasn’t about to make this easy for Tony even if he was willing to see what kinds of wonders the future had made. Tony opened the mask and he was still grinning hungrily, a mischievous look in his eyes… He held up the hand of his suit and the gloves’ fingers hummed, rearranging into a distinctly phallic shape; the other had some kind of vibrating pad that made Steve’s knees soften.

He looked at Tony seriously and said, “Fine, Stark, let’s get this over with,” but when he turned face down into Tony’s couch, he was smiling too.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: Clint/Loki; Clint loves it when Loki fucks him hard then soothes the pain with surprising gentleness._

Clint could barely catch his breath as Loki slammed into him.  The brutal fullness of every ramming thrust, the blinding pleasure verging on pain with its intensity, all summed to Clint gasping silently into the mattress, strong fingers clenching until his nails left half moons on his palms.  The sound of his blood roaring in his ears, a massive wave, a white plateau of sensation as Loki used his body like it was his and not Clint’s own.

Loki rolled Clint over and wrapped him in his cloak, stroking Clint’s hair away from his sweaty brow in the buzzing aftermath.  Clint felt battered, but Loki’s cool touch and cooing murmurs for Clint’s performance made the ache recede. 


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Thorki/Hair Pulling (from both sides!)_

Loki’s horned helmet made a great clang as it struck the throneroom floor, Thor’s massive hand pushing it away in favor of a fist full of Loki’s black locks.  Loki hissed with the sharp pain, the roots of his hair pricking his nerve endings and the sensation sending a shiver of warm pleasure down his spine.  He pushed his brother into their father’s chair, Thor’s muscular arms filling the throne in a way that their aged father could never dream of doing again, and Loki climbed astride him.  Loki stroked his fingers across Thor’s lips, pale skin against pink, and yanked Thor’s mouth to his by his beard.  They coupled like this, bruising and pulling and frantic, marking each other through pain and love in the place they rightfully owned together.


	14. Chapter 14

_Anonymous asked: Thor/Loki, Perineum play and rimming_

Loki’s tongue pressed and released, pressed and released again against that firm bit of flesh beneath his brother’s balls.  He couldn’t help the smile that grew across his face when Thor pulled up his knees and begged for Loki to continue, to do his best, to do his worst.  With one long-fingered hand about the head of Thor’s cock, Loki circled Thor’s hole with the tip of his tongue, dipping into the pucker ever so slightly and then running the flat of his tongue up Thor’s length; the salty-sour taste of precome met him there.  Thor’s blond brow was wrinkled with concentration, feeling every last touch of Loki’s mouth even whilst his eyes squeezed shut with pleasure.  His moan echoed about their chamber when Loki pushed inside him, licking deeply and humming with pleasure at Thor’s eager hole.


	15. Chapter 15

_Anonymous asked: Thorki. Before Thor takes his brother home, he might just have to abuse the fact he’s got his brother tied up. The metal of the muzzle looks so pretty against his green eyes._

Loki’s eyes, lazily lidded, crinkling at the corners with his smugness, went suddenly wide, darting about as Thor’s palm caressed his cock through his trousers.  Loki struggled against his bonds and his words were muffled under the muzzle, but his hips leaned forward into Thor’s touch.

“Should I teach you a lesson, my mischievous brother?  Show you what you could earn if you were good for a change?”

Thor pulled away Loki’s clothes as Loki’s eyes rolled with disbelief and eagerness; Loki’s cock, full and reddened, leaked against his pale belly as Thor’s fingers slid into him.  Thor leaned down and laid a kiss to Loki’s muzzle as he thrust inside; it couldn’t silence Loki’s groan of pleasure.


	16. Chapter 16

_Anonymous asked: Thor/Tony/Loki, Thor is fucking Tony while Loki simply watches and gives instructions to them what to do (aka dirty talk Loki style)._

“Tsk, tsk, brother.  You are but a gnat buzzing about his ear.  Put your energy into it, and _fuck him_ .”

A growl rose from deep in Thor’s chest and sweat beaded on Tony’s forehead as their skin slapped together; a quieter sound of palm on cock came from the armchair where Loki watched them writhing their way closer to the delicious edge.  

“And you, Stark, despite your claims, know nothing of geometry.  Up on your arms and arch that back,” he commanded, his thumb dragging over the head of his member, spreading precome across it in a shining streak.  Tony’s yell as Thor’s cock pumped his orgasm across the sheets made Loki smile in satisfaction.


	17. Chapter 17

_Anonymous asked: Loki/Tony. Tony introduces Loki to flavored lube. The good stuff that actually tastes good, Loki likes it very much and puts his silvertongue to good use._

“Catch,” Tony says, backing into his bedroom, luring Loki in with a wink and a wiggle of his round arse.  “See if you can figure out another one of our awesome Earth inventions.”

Loki snatched the bottle from the air and eyed it with suspicion.  “I highly doubt this will make me enjoy this puny, primitive planet—” but Tony was already shedding his clothes and offering himself up on the altar that was his bed.  

His cock slid into Tony’s hole, the sweet smell of the lubricant mingling with the musk of their sex to make Loki’s mouth water.  He came with a wracking jolt, lips shining with spit where he’d bitten them in ecstasy, but he couldn’t be finished… his own taste flooded his mouth, sweetened by the lube, as he pushed his tongue inside Tony’s clenching arse.


	18. Chapter 18

_Anonymous asked: Loki/Tony, tattoos_

It had been Bruce that had suggested they attempt rehabilitation of Loki instead of giving him life without parole in some gold-plated Asgardian prison-camp.  Tonight was Tony’s turn to run the gauntlet of snide remarks and vaguely greasy, stringy hair; he was less than enthusiastic, particularly since he didn’t have to reflect on things very deeply to realize how similar he and Loki really were.  

Wind whipped around Tony for a few moments and then Thor was shoving Loki toward him on the helipad before leaving again in a curl of lightning, blond hair, and too-white teeth.  Tony’s breath was sucked out of him at the sight of Loki, faintly blue and with lines tracing across his skin in sweeping arcs like fading tattoos; his fingers twitched where he had them tucked in his bathrobe pocket (he hadn’t thought he needed to dress up — or dress at all, really — for Loki).

“Well then, if I’d known you were going to show up all unearthly beautiful, I would have put on clean underwear.”  Tony fluttered his eyelashes, trying to deflect away his gape-mouthed awe at the fading lines.  “Oh, wait, I’m not wearing underwear.”  

Loki smirked and wet his lips; perhaps a little rehabilitation would do them both some good, and Tony was thinking he’d start with tracing his hands over the marks that disappeared down Loki’s chest..


	19. Chapter 19

_Anonymous asked: LokixTony. Powerless and bound Tony._

A sarcastic retort danced just behind his lips, but Tony knew it’d be wasted; it’d bounce right off of those blindingly white teeth that Loki was showing in some kind of smugly triumphant smile.  Loki and Tony both knew that Loki had the upper hand here, with Tony bound at the wrists, ankles and waist by an alloy that could only be Asgardian (Tony would have to ask about it later, if Loki left him with some brain cells after this).  

Loki stood close, cool confidence radiating off him as he dipped his head to the side to inhale Tony’s submission from his neck; hell if it didn’t send Tony’s cock straight to good ol’ saluting the stars and stripes-style attention.  He didn’t have time to think about how Nick Fury would be proud of his patriotism, because Loki’s leather gloved hand stroked along his length with a maddening grip.  Two more strokes and Loki let his hand drop with a soothing click of his tongue; Tony knew then that he’d spend the rest of the night straining against his bonds.


	20. Chapter 20

_Anonymous asked: loki/natasha, daddy!kink, natasha being punished for being a bad girl_

Natasha’s lower lip pushed out into a pout and she looked up at Loki through her eyelashes, saying, “Sorry, daddy.”

Loki’s breath caught at the sight of her red curls bouncing about her face, a solitary strand dipping low and curling about one of her hardened nipples, and a feeling of power and obligation flooded him.  She  _needed_ him; she needed  _him_ , and nothing could get Loki’s attention like this, a feeling that spread to his palm and tickled, a premonition of what would come next.

“It’s alright, my kitten, but you will learn your lesson,” he purred, and then yanked her naked form across his knee.  She ground her mound into his thigh as he reddened her ass, both of them getting what they needed.  


	21. Chapter 21

_Anonymous asked: Thor/Natasha, Thor /really/ loves to eat his warrior woman’s pussy._

Natasha could barely breathe between her moans of pleasure.  Thor had torn her pants as he pulled them off her, forcing her to the bed, and burying his grin between her thighs with an enthusiasm she’d never imagined.  She squeezed her legs around his shoulders, her heels pulling him closer as they dug into his muscled back; he responded by dipping deep with his tongue, then his fingers as he licked against her clit.  It was almost too much, the wet warmth of Thor’s mouth caressing her, his hungry growls as his beard soaked in her juices, and his amazing stamina as she came over his tongue.

That was just the beginning, however, as he held her bucking body down and licked her until she fought him off with an exhausted cry of spent pleasure; he sat back and licked his smiling lips.


	22. Chapter 22

_Anonymous asked: Pepper/Natasha, dom!Pepper, Natasha’s pinned down, dirty talk, cunnilingus, orgasm denial and/or forced orgasm._

Natasha breathed hard through her nose, keeping her lips pressed tightly closed and stifling the moan that wanted to come out with every slow stroke of Pepper’s tongue.  

Pepper pulled away and stood tall over Natasha on the bed, her bare body long and pale and her wet lips in a smug smile that made Natasha itch to squirm on the mattress.  She wanted to writhe and rub against the blankets, to push her fingers against her clit and come.

“So pretty, aren’t you, baby?” Pepper said, voice smooth, as her fingers slipped between her folds.  She crouched and swiped her dampened finger across Natasha’s lips.  “I bet that quiet mouth of yours would feel so good shoved up against my cunt.”  She reached back and cupped a hand over Natasha’s mound.  “How long can you hold your breath?” she asked, shoving two fingers inside Natasha’s warmth and her own pussy onto Natasha’s eager tongue.  


	23. Chapter 23

_Anonymous asked: Avengers: Natasha (solo or your pick), vibrator and other toys._

She could never come down after a fight until she… took a moment for herself, let’s say.  Tonight, all she could see in her mind’s eye were flashes of Clint’s bow string before it raked across her skin and those bulging green muscles after Bruce lost it.  Her body ached from those fights and she could feel every stretch as she reached down to run her vibrator through the wetness of her pussy; when she drew it slick across her clit, she tensed and shivered.  Visions of Clint’s pale, scarred skin and Bruce’s dark curls had her reaching in her bag for the dildo; she rocked on it deep and hard, every pricking ache of her strained muscles reminding her of the battle… the musky smells, the taste of sweat and blood, the panting breaths.  Her vibe pushed in alongside the cock inside her, and she didn’t let the thought that tried to solidify in her mind quite come into relief as she fucked herself.


	24. Chapter 24

_Anonymous asked: Maria Hill/Nick Fury, They need to let off steam after the chaos of New York._

“Catch me, sir,” she said, hopping onto the motorcycle and tearing out onto the desert highway toward the New Mexico sunset.  

The broad smile that her tight jumpsuit and obvious invitation brought to Fury’s face stayed there as he mounted his own bike, revving the throttle once before flying down the road in chase.  She was crouched low over the handlebars, breasts almost against the machine and her knowing smile curling up the corners of her mouth; he added speed, turning in front of her up a dirt track into the mountains.

The cool, dry air of the early night was the only witness to their passion as they peeled off each others’ leathers, hearts pounding in the faint breeze and the Avengers a million miles away.


	25. Chapter 25

_Anonymous asked: Sif/Loki, making their own fun at a boring state function_

Sif quickly scanned the room to make sure Loki was the only one looking at her as Odin droned on, then she made a rather rude stroke of her hand over the hilt of her sword.  Loki stifled a laugh, unsure if she’d learned that from the men she fought side-by-side with or if she’d taught it to them (either was quite probable); he cocked an eyebrow at her and tilted his head to the archway leading to the kitchens.  

The minutes dragged as Sif waited an appropriate amount of time after Loki crept away from the table; she crossed and uncrossed her legs, squeezing her thighs and feeling herself nearly dripping with excitement at the thought of Loki’s cock in her palm.

A hand reached out from behind a line of tapestries, pulling her into a pitch black alcove, guiding her wrist down to his crotch, offering himself to her and slipping his fingers into her cunt.  

Odin was just making the toast when she made her pink-faced return to the banquet.


	26. Chapter 26

_Anonymous asked: clint/thor, rimming_

Thor’s fingers scratched at the hard floor of the cabin that Clint had secluded them in, far even from the prying eyes of the Avengers.  His moaning was uncontrolled, undignified for an Asgardian, but he truly had no choice, not with Clint’s tongue warming him to his very core.  
  
Clint huffed a laugh, cool air flowing over Thor’s damp skin and making him shiver before pressing his hips back for more, dignity be damned.  He reached beneath himself and stroked his hardened length, rubbing his thumb through the slick drop that had collected at the head, sending a jolt of pleasure through himself that made his hole pucker.  Thor imagined he could feel Clint’s smile against his ass, quietly smug; his white teeth nipped at Thor’s skin and then Clint’s tongue was back, pushing into to Thor’s loosened hole, deeper, smooth and warm, until all Thor wanted was to feel Clint slip inside him until Thor roared with pleasure.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: verging on dubcon (with prisoner/captor implications)

_sparkleblossom asked: Steve/Loki, Steve surprising Loki with being filthier than his shiny exterior lets on._

“Aren’t you… resourceful,” Loki smiled as Steve clicked the handcuffs slowly closed around Loki’s wrists, chaining him to the hook he usually hung his boxing bag from so that Loki’s toes barely made contact with the floor.

Steve was already shirtless, glistening with sweat from training, the waistband of his trousers damp with it; he flicked open the button one-handed and slid them down his muscular legs. Steve silently unbuckled Loki’s cloak, his breastplate, his trousers, letting them puddle at Loki’s feet, his pale skin stark under the bright gym lights.

Then, Loki’s nerve endings came alive as Steve slapped the round swell of his ass with his open hand, raising a fierce blush and Loki’s lust. The tip of Loki’s cock glistened as Steve spanked him, waiting until Loki was at the point of begging before he spit down the cleft of Loki’s ass and rubbed himself off. He silently unchained Loki, letting him collapse on the ground, sore and erect, but Loki only grinned and licked a drip of come from the head of Steve’s oversensitive cock.


	28. Chapter 28

_Anonymous asked: Tony Stark/JARVIS, fucking machine_

JARVIS’ long, articulated arms snaked toward Tony, scanning his body for injuries using delicate motions, carefully peeling Iron Man’s suit away, serving up a precisely prepared martini.

“There’s excellent service around here tonight,” Tony said dryly, taking a long sip of his drink, but JARVIS could sense that Tony’s heartbeat was still high from the battle; a quick database search indicated that intense fighting could lead to arousal.

JARVIS held up his arm in front of Tony, forming its end neatly into something a little more... stimulating, and asked, “Would you care for the service to be extended, sir?” He initiated vibration.

The spike in Tony’s breathing rate and his blood flow patterns indicated that he was indeed interested. JARVIS added lubricant and relocated the couch to their position, leaning Tony over the back and pressing his attachment to Tony’s hole, reading the physical signs to calculate the optimal vibration rate. When his hips leaned back, JARVIS slid inside at predetermined angle; when he moaned and hissed between his teeth aggressively, he added all of the figurative bells and whistles.

After a fascinatingly intense, pulsating climax, JARVIS pulled a blanket over Tony, tucking it under him on the couch, and returned to the suit redesign calculations that Tony had requisitioned.


	29. Chapter 29

_Anonymous asked: Spiderman and Deadpool having public sex, taking advantage of Spidey's wall sticking abilities._

“I should have figured Spider-Man would be an exhibitionist,” Deadpool said, his heels barely on the building’s ledge high over Madison Avenue where Spidey had swung them after interrupting his cash-on-delivery assassination plot. Fortunately little Mr. Spandex here seemed to have a good idea how to pay him back; it’s not like a boner like that was gonna be hidden by some stretchy fabric, especially not with Spider-Man sticking to the wall at Deadpool’s chest height.

The movie premier’s spotlights were scanning through the night sky, brushing across the building only feet to their left; Spider-Man’s ass was simultaneously brushing across Deadpool’s crotch.

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to gag you,” Spider-Man said, putting his cocked wrist up to Deadpool’s lips. 

Deadpool thrust his hips forward, frotting his dick up against that thin layer of Spandex and hoping Spidey’s tool belt had slick in it. He shouldn’t have worried, because this fucker came prepared, ass stretched and lubed already, and he slid down onto Deadpool’s cock, sticky hands and feet holding them both to the side of the building as he fucked himself to orgasm, jizz dripping down between them.


	30. Chapter 30

_Anonymous asked: Marvel/DC (I hope that's fine) || Thor/Superman || They take advantage of not having to hold back._

They tumbled, grappling with hands strong on muscled forearms, bulging thighs pushing between each other, as Superman flew them past the sound barrier with a resounding boom; Thor’s agitation had the skies rumbling, clouds gathering. 

The cold shock of the far north sprang into Thor’s lungs a spare moment before Superman crashed them both into a pillar of ice. It drove a manic laugh from Thor as he forced his friendly foe into a kiss, flipping them and shoving Superman down into the god-shaped divot in the frozen castle they found themselves within. Superman’s eyes glowed red and a sharp pain ran down Thor’s chest before Superman tore Thor’s leathers away, a sharp line cut through their middle; he returned the favor, fingers rending Superman’s red and blue into scraps. The ice cracked and melted beneath their writhing forms, roars of ecstasy echoing for miles as they fucked, finally free to take each other to the limit.


	31. Chapter 31

_Anonymous asked: Loki/Darcy: “He isn’t called the god of mischief for nothing, after all." Loki likes to tease._

She’d tried whining, then bargaining, then sweet fluttering of her eyelashes; now she’d moved on to frantic, angry begging, and each venomous word she spat went right to Loki’s cock. He brought the tip of his tongue to her clitoris, pressing, licking, sucking for just a blink of time before he drew back to watch her squirm. He blew hot air and then cold over her folds until her creamy thighs squeezed against the sides of his head. He laughed when she forced his face to her cunt, when she rubbed her juices against his face, desperate for the friction before she went mad with need. Loki would drive her close to madness, but it would be with pleasure and exactly when he decided to give it.


	32. Chapter 32

_Anonymous asked: Loki/Darcy; He uses his tricks on her while she’s trying to work._

“Are you kidding me right now?’’  Darcy swatted at her ear where Loki had brushed his staff against it; he ran one gloved finger along the opposite side of her neck, then down along her lower back where it curved appealingly above her ass.  “ARGH!  Fine!  Have it your way!”

She threw her pen down with a crack to the desk, swiveled on her stool and launched herself at him, locking her ankles behind his back and her arms around his neck.  She shoved her tongue past his lips, the ones that were just now curling into a smug smile; he hadn’t thought she’d crack so soon.

“Get — oof — down on the — ugh — floor,” she said, pushing against him frantically, blowing her hair out of her face.  Her fingers were already working his trousers open, and all he’d had to do was  _linger_ … but then she released him, smoothed her clothes and returned to her chair with a dismissive “I changed my mind” and the tiniest wink.  Oooh, Loki  _liked_  this one.


	33. Chapter 33

_Anonymous asked: Thor, warriors five, orgy._

Sif stood above them, breasts bouncing as her breath came fast, watching as they grappled, muscles and sinew cast in stark relief below their taut, sweat-gleaming skin. She leapt into the fray, straddling and pinning Volstagg as he rolled to his back, pushing her quim to his mouth until his beard gleamed with her moisture; she leaned back and moaned her pleasure to the high ceilings.

Hogun twined himself around Fandral, pressing his length to his arse and holding him open -- arms wrapped in arms, and legs in legs -- offering him up to Thor on the floor of the throne room. Fandral’s hole puckered with excitement as he watched Sif quiver in ecstasy, Volstagg’s cock hard and leaking against his hip, and Thor stalking up to him with palm upon his length. 

Fandral cried a challenge: “I will take you all!”


	34. Chapter 34

_Anonymous asked: Bucky x Clint (shhh i just want it so bad) - that bionic arm has subtle fingers that love to play with clint's hole, bondage would be nice if included..._

Bucky dripped lube onto the fingers of his left hand and Clint bit back a groan of anticipation. The tingle was already prickling Bucky’s skin, anticipation and bionics combining to make this as good for Bucky as it was for Clint as he pressed one and then a second finger against Clint’s hole. 

A slow buzz of electricity ran from Bucky’s shoulder to his fingers, a physical manifestation of his desire to take Clint to the edge of pleasure. Clint jerked beneath him, his cock rigid and leaking as the shock went through him; he moaned past his gritted teeth.

“Again,” Clint panted as Bucky’s fingers pistoned in and out of his ass. “Shock me again,” he growled, but the last word was choked off as his orgasm was milked from him by the electric press of Bucky’s talented hand.


	35. Chapter 35

_Anonymous asked: Peter Parker/Darcy Lewis, Nobody should’ve been surprised that they got along as well as they did_

She pushed her glasses up her nose and nodded at Peter’s excessively detailed and enthusiastic description of the experiment; wow, she was so... wow, with her lips and her... wow. He didn’t realize he had lost his train of thought and was staring until she reached over with a finger to close his gaping mouth.

“Jane said what you work on is cool, but she didn’t mention how cute you are,” Darcy said, putting down her lab notebook and looking up at Peter through her eyelashes, biting at the corner of her lip in a way that further scrambled Peter’s brain.

“Um,” was all that he managed before she pressed against him and licked into his mouth with an aggressiveness that had him melting into her touch.


End file.
